


Cuddle Talk

by bokutosquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, BoKuroo Week 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, How They Met, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosquad/pseuds/bokutosquad
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo reminisce on how they met while cuddling each other for warmth. (BoKuroo Week 2020; Day 1: Affection.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Cuddle Talk

When Kuroo Tetsurou attended his first practice match with the famous powerhouse school of Fukurodani, he expected to be blown away, intimidated, and overwhelmed by the sheer power he thought the Fukurodani seniors would exude. Instead, he found a bunch of underwhelming players who looked like they were lazy or too unmotivated to play. Or maybe they all just paled in contrast to the one rowdy first year who seemed as though he was training like his life was on the line. 

While Kuroo's team was training, Kuroo would take some time to glance out of the corner of his eye as though to check what a powerhouse team was really like, only to be surprised to see that most of them were only sitting down and idly chatting. And that was when he would see him again: that one first year student, who was either playing by himself, practicing against the wall, redoing warm-ups, or pestering his teammates to practice with him. Every time Kuroo looked, he was always doing _something_.

"What are you looking at?" Yaku had asked him.

"Just that guy," Kuroo remembered mumbling. "Who is he?"

Kuroo smiled at the memory. 

"Hey, Bokuto," he said, his voice airy from the nostalgia. "Remember how we met?"

Bokuto sighed, his deep breath pushing his chest up to dig itself even deeper into Kuroo's back, and then back down. "Yeah, I do," he replied, with his breath tickling the nape of Kuroo's neck. "You always think about that when we do this."

"I do not," Kuroo scoffed. That was a lie, of course it was. He couldn't help it. Every time Bokuto touches him like this, Kuroo just melts into him and his brain turns into mush. "I just remembered it all of a sudden, that's all."

Bokuto chuckled, and his entire body rocked Kuroo's own. "That's what you always say," he said. "But fine, I'll indulge you."

Bokuto let go of him and it was like all the warmth in Kuroo's life had been sucked back into a pit of darkness. Every time Bokuto envelops him in one of his hugs, Kuroo always misses his touch the moment he lets go. Right now, they were in Kuroo's unit, which had always been pretty chilly but worked in Kuroo's favor, with the lights dimmed and the television muted as it kept rolling out the credits. Whenever they watch a movie, they could never really make it to the endings. It was Bokuto's habit, after all, to start cuddling him in the middle of the important scenes, and Kuroo, as said earlier, just stops functioning.

"When we met, you were watching me from the other side of the gym," Bokuto said. He was leaning back against the arm of the couch now, though his legs were still plastered over Kuroo's own, and Bokuto's arms were reaching to play with Kuroo's hair. Even after Bokuto lets him go, they were always still touching. "And when I came over," he continued, "you pretended as if you weren't. And then I asked if you wanted to toss to me, to which you said you were a blocker."

The memory was like a long sip of coffee in the morning. Kuroo held it dearly, and Bokuto knew this. To Kuroo, that memory was neither sweet nor bitter, just something _right_ , and something he constantly needed like it was what keeps him going. 

"And then when I said I would love it if you tried blocking me," Bokuto droned on, with his fingers interlaced with Kuroo's hair, "we still couldn't practice, because no one would toss the ball. And then you asked me why no one would practice with me..."

"And you said, ' _I tire everyone out_ ,'" Kuroo finished the sentence with a low chuckle.

"And then you said it was good you weren't like them," Bokuto continued. "Because, as you said, ' _you had no intention of getting tired of me_.'"

Kuroo leaned into him, and pretty soon they had shifted from cuddling to spooning. For Bokuto, this was routine. Kuroo was never really one to show affection through his words. While Bokuto showered him with compliments and constantly asked him about how he was feeling, Kuroo would show his affection through simply being there with him. Kuroo's way of telling Bokuto how much he meant to him meant watching movies with him when he was feeling lonely, or bringing him takeout because he knew Bokuto couldn't cook, or staying up late just to be with him, even if it meant doing nothing. Kuroo liked to do all three, and Bokuto loved it.

Kuroo yawned and stretched out his legs, which only got tangled with Bokuto's as they both tried to fit into the couch that was way too tiny for the both of them to lie in. "So then I took you out for ice cream," Kuroo kept on. His voice seemed much huskier now, and Bokuto slipped his hand over his waist to cuddle him some more. "And then we split a whole tub and ate it out in the parking lot. We stayed there for two hours, talking about volleyball and cool moves and poses to do when you're spiking."

Bokuto nodded, and then placed his head on the crook of Kuroo's neck. "Yeah, that was a long night."

Kuroo shifted his face to look at him through droopy eyelids. "My favorite thing that night..."

Bokuto smiled. "Was when I talked about our future."

The memory was pretty clear in both their minds, whether because they visited this memory regularly or because it was _that_ precious to them, they didn't know. But when Kuroo closed his eyes, he could see the first-year Bokuto, who talked just as animatedly about volleyball as he still did now, with his wide, ambitious eyes and his arms flailing around as he passionately proclaimed... "' _I'm gonna be number one_ ,'" Kuroo whispered. "That's what you said. ' _We're gonna go to nationals, and I'm gonna win 'em all and beat 'em all. And I'm gonna be captain and the ace, so you should do that too. And then I'm gonna beat you, because that's how great I'm gonna be_.'"

"I can't believe you can still recite that word for word," Bokuto said. Another lie. He was plenty aware of how Kuroo never seemed to fail reciting that on the nights they do this together.

Kuroo yawned into Bokuto's arm, which was cradling his head like a pillow. "And then you hugged me, which was weird because we had only just met," Kuroo continued. "And then I hugged you back, and it was like we were friends our whole lives. And when we met for our next practice match, you greeted me again with the same hug, and then you kept hugging me and hugging me and now we're here."

There was a reason why that was Kuroo's favorite bedtime story. Whenever they cuddle, it was what Kuroo's mind would drift off to without fail. He loved it, because whenever he reminisces over the moment they met, it always comes back to where they were now: together, with Bokuto hugging him the same way - like they've been together and were going to _be_ together their whole lives.

Kuroo might not be the best at saying how he feels, and Bokuto might not be great at making Kuroo feel all the depth beneath his words, but over time, the both of them found a mutual way to show their affection to each other. What started out as a harmless hug with the two of them clapping each other on the back like the friends they knew they were going to be had slowly but surely transformed into hugs that meant everything to the both of them, hugs that held a lifetime of warmth and affection. And since then, they couldn't stop touching, nor could they let each other go. 

Kuroo's fingers traced the hairs on Bokuto's arm, the one that was wrapped around his waist. "Bokuto?"

Bokuto merely dug his head deeper into the crook of Kuroo's neck. "Yeah?"

"You didn't turn off the fucking television."

Yup, Kuroo never really had any plans getting tired of this.


End file.
